Twilight on AIM
by SpolkAxPots
Summary: Yet another story about Twilight getting on aim and having conversations. Set several years after Breaking Dawn; Renesmee is 14.Includes the Cullen Clan and Jacob, and a trip to Isle Esme? Read and Review! ExB AxJ RxE JxR jacobXrensemee
1. Rensemee!

Note: story takes place a few years after BD

Your wonderful cast for the day:

Alice – CXtheXFutr

Bella - ForbiddenFruit

Edward – MtnLion1901

Emmett - AngryGrizzly

Rosalie – Perfection67

Jacob – AlphaDawg

Renesmee – BestofBothWorlds08

**(A/N: story takes place a few years after BD. Renesmee is 14 and Jacob is 17) **

AlphaDawg has entered chat

Perfection67 has entered chat

AlphaDawg: leech

Perfection67: dog

AlphaDawg: bloodsucker

Perfection67: mutt

Perfection67: I still havent forgiven you,mongrel. My hair reeked like _food_ for _days_!!

Pefection67: do you know how _disgusting_ it smells?

AlphaDawg: As bad as you guys?

BestofBothWorlds08 has entered chat

Perfection67: ooh, so, Jacob, you wanna say that again?

ForbiddenFruit has entered chat

CxtheXFutr has entered chat

AngryGrizzly has entered chat

CxtheXFutr:doesnt take a psychic to figure _this one_ out.

BestofBothWorlds: Jacob!

AlphaDawg: Nessie?

ForbiddenFruit: her _name_ is Renesmee!

AngryGrizzly: And here we go again.

BestofBothWorlds: omg,Jake do we rly have to start this?

CxtheXFutr: yes, listen to may for once.

AlphaDawg: once?! i do everything for her! Not that i mind it, i love it. :) but cmon alice.

ForbiddenFruit: why can't you all just call her by her real name?

BestofBothWorlds08: becuz, mom, it's a total mouthful.

MtnLion1901 has entered chat

MtnLion1901: the name battle again?

Perfection67: yup.

AngryGrizzly: u pegged it.

MtnLion1901: Renesmee Carlie Cullen!

BestofBothWorlds08: ...?

MtnLion1901: stop that!

CxtheXFutr: hehe this one's gonna be good…

AngryGrizzly:whats goin on??

MtnLion1901: in short, Renesemee is resenting her mother for giving her such a strange name. only mr. rainier, her biology teacher, calls her by her real name.

ForbiddenFruit has left chat

BestofBothWorlds08: thats it im out

BestofBothWorlds08 has left chat

CXtheXFutr: ill go find may

MtnLion1901: I'll get bella

CXtheXFutr has left chat

MtnLion1901 has left chat

AngryGrixxly has left chat

Perfection67: u see what u do, fleabag? If u hadnt said we smelled worse than food (and trust me, we ALL think it's nasty) then we wouldnt be in this mess. My _niece_ wouldnt be upset.

AlphaDawg: oh yeah? well i just got on to talk to nessie. If u hadnt signed on, NONE of this would have happened. and u know I dont like seeing her upset either. Btw, wheres jasper?

Perfection67: i dont-WHAT DID U DO WITH HIM?!

AlphaDawg: see, this is why these things happen. you always blame ME. And leah may or may not have run into him in the woods…

Perfection67 has left chat

AlphaDawg: and as always its only me again…

BestofBothWorlds08 has entered chat

AlphaDawg: ness?

BestofBothWorlds08: whatever. did aunt alice already leave?

AlphaDawg: the chat? yeah…why?

BestofBothWorlds08: no, i mean…umm, n/m.

AlphaDawg: listen, ness, im really sorry. But youre…youre different. you arent like them, but youre not like the humans. youre just…you. thats why you fascinate me.

BestofBothWorlds08: is that a good thing?

AlphaDawg:it's a great thing.

BestofBothWorlds08: well then, its settled. I am me and not anyone else. and aunt rose was right. her hair DID smell. she even asked me.

AlphaDawg: u remember that?

BestofBothWorlds08:yup. And u were there 2. :)

AlphaDawg:how do u remember that? U were only a baby.

BestofBothWorlds08: my mind is…different. ;)

BestofBothWorlds08 has left chat.

AlphaDawg: u got that right.

AlphaDawg has left chat


	2. Old Memories

Alice – CXtheXFutr

Alice – CXtheXFutr

Bella - ForbiddenFruit

Carlisle – InHouseDoc

Edward – MtnLion1901

Emmett - AngryGrizzly

Esme - MotherOnDuty

Jasper - SouthrnSoldier

Rosalie – Perfection67

Jacob – AlphaDawg

Renesmee – BestofBothWorlds08

Just like anyone out there who isnt Stephenie, I do not own Twilight. How sad for me. :(

MotherOnDuty has entered chat

InHouseDoc has entered chat

CXtheXFutr has entered chat

ForbiddenFruit has entered chat

MtnLion1901 has entered chat

AngryGrizzly has entered chat

SouthrnSoldier has entered chat

Perfection67 has entered chat

MotherOnDuty: everyone? Carlisle and I have a surprise!

Perfection67: omigawd, your pregnant arent you?

ForbiddenFruit: glares at rosalie I think we can all safely assume thats not the case…

AngryGrizzly: just like we safely assumed YOU werent going to?

Perfection67:hehe

CXtheXFutr: tries not to giggle

SouthrnSoldier: ladies

SouthrnSoldier: Emmett.

AngryGrizzly: XDD

SouthrnSoldier: lets just move on…go ahead esme.

MotherOnDuty: Thank you, Jasper.

InHouseDoc:Now, as Edward and Alice know, this is something quite exciting. I think we've had trouble keeping it from them this long!

MotherOnDuty: We are all taking a trip to…

MotherOnDuty: Isle Esme!

MtnLion1901: really?

ForbiddenFruit: oh my…

CXtheXFutr: hehehe jasper, any thoughts?

SouthrnSoldier: bella, you wouldn't seem to know why I suddenly feel like-

ForbiddenFruit: OMIGAWD!!

SouthrnSoldier: well, that.

AngryGrizzly: its about time you guys went back there. bella, you and edward can relive the glory days. heck, maybe the gators'll be playing

MtnLion1901: glares

ForbiddenFruit:or maybe we can poke emmetts eye out with a stick!

SouthrnSoldier: ooh, vengful much bella?

Excuse me while I go kill something.

Perfection67: and maybe emmie and I can discuss the nation's economic position evil smile

MotherOnDuty: alright, alright, stop that. And it's already settled. I'd use some of that vampire speed to get packing, because we leave tomorrow.

MotherOnDuty has left chat.

All: Tomorrow?!

MotherOnDuty has left chat

InHouseDoc has left chat

CXtheXFutr has left chat

ForbiddenFruit has left chat

MtnLion1901 has left chat

AngryGrizzly has left chat

SouthrnSoldier has left chat

Perfection67 has left chat

BestofBothWorlds has entered chat

BestofBothWorlds: whatd I miss?

Yayy! My devoted fans, you are so wonderful that you got TWO chapters in ONE day! BTW, I sadly do not own Twilight or any part of it. Stephenie Meyer does. BooHoo. :D I do, however, own ALL of this story. So no taking it. :D


	3. Vengance

Alice – CXtheXFutr

Alice – CXtheXFutr

Bella - ForbiddenFruit

Carlisle – InHouseDoc

Edward – MtnLion1901

Emmett - AngryGrizzly

Esme - MotherOnDuty

Jasper - SouthrnSoldier

Rosalie – Perfection67

Jacob – AlphaDawg

Renesmee – BestofBothWorlds08

CxthexFutr has entered chat

BestofBothWorlds08 has enerted chat

ForbiddenFruit has entered chat

BestofBothWorlds08 is invisible

ForbiddenFruit: alice!

CxthexFutr: bella?

ForbiddenFruit: alice. Distract me before I swim back to forks and rip jacobs throat out!

CxthexFutr: ah. Knew this would come sooner or later.

AngryGrizzly has entered chat

ForbiddenFruit: Emmett!!

AngryGrizzly: bella?

CxthexFutr: alright grizzly boy, ur in on this too. Get over here.

AngryGrizzly: ...?

ForbiddenFruit: snarls I CANNOT BELIEVE this!!

CxthexFutr: whispers to emmett

AngryGrizzly: awh no he didn't!

AngryGrizzly: that boy brought the hurt on, now.

SouthrnSoldier has entered chat

AngryGrizzly: jasper!!

SouthrnSoldier: emmett...?

AngryGrizzly: whispers to emmett

SouthrnSoldier: hes dead. If bella doesn't do it herself, I will.

ForbiddenFruit: ok, ok, I HAVE to calm down.

this is wayy harder than it looks.

CxthexFutr: bella, chill. jaspers trying not to kill the cleaning crew right now.

AngryGrizzly: im surprised rose hasn't—

Perfection67 has entered chat

SouthrnSoldier: speak of the devil and he shall appear…

Perfection67: _she_. And whats with all the whispering??

ForbiddenFruit: jacob.can.go.die.

CxthexFutr: bellas a little…tense, at the moment.

AngryGrizzly: can I tell her?

SouthrnSoldier:NO! DON'T --

AngryGrizzly: whispers in rose's ear

SouthrnSoldier: tell her…

Perfection67: HE DID WHAT?!

Perfection67: ok, bella, get your keys. We're going to forks.

Perfection67 has logged off

ForbiddenFruit: rose, do u really think this is the best idea?

ForbiddenFruit: ahh!

ForbiddenFruit: Sorry. Bella has to go now.

ForbiddenFruit has logged off

AngryGrizzly: aw, crap.

AngryGrizzly has logged off.

SouthrnSoldier has logged off

BestofBothWorlds08 is visible

CxthexFutr: may?!

BestofBothWorlds08: aunt alice? Aw, firetruck!

CxthexFutr: how could you?!

BestofBothWorlds08: I didn't know! He said that we had different chromosome counts! He said it could never happen!

CxthexFutr: and you didn't think to discuss it with carlisle?!

BestofBothWorlds08: well hes OBVIOUSLY been wrong BEFORE!

BestofBothWorlds08 has logged off

CxthexFutr: may...

CxthexFutr has logged off

Yayy Cliffie!!sorry, I had to.

As usual, I do not own any parts of twilight.

Me:so, can I have edward?

Stephenie: for the last time, no!

Me: are you sure?

Stephenie: yes. I am positively absolutely certain.

Me: dang.

Me: Can I at least have robert pattinson?

Stephenie: take him. Hes all yours.

Me: yayy!!

Read and review, guys. Cmon, you know you want to. You have a burning desire to comment on my extremely lame fanfic. Why pass up the opportunity?

In loving memory of "twilight on aim, a fanfic", by Pandora'sNotebook. We all miss it. :'(

Oh, come ON. You know you miss it too. Don't lie.


End file.
